Une découverte surprenante
by Gaaby-chan
Summary: Une Hermione qui est soudainement très heureuse pour une raison inconnue et un Drago qui tente de comprendre pourquoi.


**Petite mise en contexte: **

Une de mes amies m'a lancée comme défis d'écrire un lemon. Bon se n'est pas exactement le cas, mais bon, c'était là première fois que j'en écrivais un et c'était vraiment nul. Enfin bref, voici se que ça a donné. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les livres où les films ne sont pas tenus en compte pour une quelconque chronologie.

Désolé pour les faute d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de Bêta-lecteur(trice) alors j'essai de faire de mon mieux, mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant.

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques temps, Drago Malfoy, préfet-en-chef, se posait une question très importante : Pourquoi son homologue, Hermione Granger, avec qui il partageait un appartement semblait toujours être de si bonne humeur le matin lorsqu'elle se réveillait? Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais parut déprimé à l'idée d'une journée de cours, mais depuis quelques semaines, elle avait l'air… presqu'extatique. Ses joues étaient recouvertes d'un très léger voile rouge et une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Il avait cherché se qui pouvait être nouveau dans sa vie. Ce qui aurait pu provoquer un tel changement. Pourtant, il n'avait rien trouvé. Ses propres amis ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué<p>

En ce jeudi matin, il se réveilla plutôt qu'à l'accoutumé. En général, il sortait de sa chambre en même temps qu'Hermione, mais aujourd'hui, il avait une demi-heure d'avance. Il entendit un bruit étrange provenant de la chambre de son homologue. Intrigué, il colla son oreille contre la porte. De nombreux soupirs et quelques petits couinements lui parvinrent. Puis soudain, plus rien. Il comprit qu'elle se levait, lorsqu'il entendit le grincement de son lit. Il se dirigea donc prestement vers la salle de bain afin de ne pas être découvert.

Le lendemain matin, le même manège eu lieu. Encore une fois, il s'interrogea sur se qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais n'y comprit pas grand-chose. Une semaine entière se déroula ainsi sans que rien ne change.

Le samedi suivant, pourtant, ce fut différent. La porte était entrebâillée. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et s'aperçut que les rideaux du lit d'Hermione étaient tirés. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce. Les soupirs devenaient plus longs et plus fréquents. Les couinements devenaient des gémissements. Et enfin, il vit se qui se tramait. Un des baldaquins étaient mal tirés. Une ouverture suffisamment large lui permit d'avoir une vue imprenable. Là étendue sur le lit, Hermione se tortillait de plaisir.

Un loup reposait sur ses yeux, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas aperçu Drago, et ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise d'homme trop grande et dont les pans étaient complètement ouverts. Sa main droite caressait tantôt doucement tantôt ferment son sein droit tandis que sa main gauche s'activait devant son intimité. Son index passait et repassait sur son petit bouton de chair, centre de tout son plaisir au moment présent. Il le tripotait de l'avant vers l'arrière puis de gauche à droite pour finalement lui appliquer un mouvement de rotation. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus rapides. Sa respiration se bloquait une fois sur deux. Puis elle ralentit la cadence gardant un rythme soutenue mais pourtant trop lent. Et donc sans prévenir elle accéléra encore et encore. Son bassin se souleva et ses hanches cognèrent à la rencontre de son doigt. Elle tentait de retenir ses hurlements de plaisir.

Drago était complètement figé. Il respirait à peine. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et son bas-ventre se manifestait douloureusement.

Rapidement, Hermione atteint l'extase. Sa main gauche vint couvrir sa bouche afin d'étouffé son cri tandis que sa main droite ralentissait. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant le lit et plaça son visage à l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sentit un souffle saccadé entre ses jambes et avant qu'elle ne puisse ôter son loup quelques chose d'humides vint laper son sexe recueillant sa cyprine. La chose recommença encore et encore pour finir par entrer en elle, l'envoyant, quelques instants plus tard, de nouveau au septième ciel. Essayant de reprendre son souffle et toujours perdu dans les affres du plaisir, Hermione souleva son loup de son bras tremblant. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son pire ennemi entre ses cuisses. Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux semblaient perdus au long. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle l'attira à elle pour un baiser fougueux et le reste et bien… on va dire qu'il n'appartient qu'à eux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà...<p>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

-xxx-


End file.
